Rimmer's Uniforms
Arnold Rimmer wears various suits during the series. Following his resurrection as a hologram, clothing and hairstyles can be generated by Holly and other ship computers for Rimmer to wear ("RD: Future Echoes", "RD: Holoship"). History Series I and II In Series I and II, Rimmer wears a white shirt with beige cargo pants. The outfit contains his name tag simply reading, "Rimmer", his rank of Second Technician accompanied by two check-marks above establishing his second-lowest ranking position aboard the ship, and two Jupiter Mining Corporation logos (one of his left arm, the other on the bottom of his tie). Following his resurrection as a hologram, Rimmer has an "H" placed in the middle of his forehead ("RD: The End"). This is the standard Junior Officer/Technician uniform of the JMC, as all Junior Officers/Technicians aboard Red Dwarf wore prior to the Cadmium II radiation leak (see Jupiter Mining Corporation Uniform). Rimmer also dons an admiral uniform ("RD: Me²", "RD: Kryten", "RD: Better Than Life"), pajamas ("RD: Me²", "RD: Thanks for the Memory"), workout gear ("RD: Queeg", "RD: Parallel Universe"), and several other outfits throughout the first two series. Series III, IV, and part of Series V's "The Inquisitor" In these episodes, Rimmer wears a green military uniform, this uniform marks the first appearance of the left badge which would make reappearances on several later series uniforms worn by Rimmer. This uniform would later be seen worn by fellow Red Dwarf crewman and hologram Sam Murray ("RD: Holoship"). This outfit came accompanied by a hat which Rimmer occasionally wore, it had a small antenna and an "H" above the visor ("RD: Backwards", "RD: Bodyswap", "RD: Justice"). Rimmer also wore a padded coat with a Red Dwarf patch on the left breast ("RD: Marooned"), a tuxedo complete with a matching bicorne ("RD: The Last Day"), an outfit clearly inspired by General George S. Patton ("RD: Meltdown"), and other clothing. Series V The same as the previous, but red. This outfit could also be seen worn by fellow Red Dwarf crewman and hologram Harrison ("RD: Holoship"). It has been mentioned in extras on the making of the show that Rimmer's Series V uniform was inspired by the uniform worn by Rimmer's perception of Camille ("RD: Camille"). Rimmer also dons the uniform worn by members of the SS Enlightenment ("RD: Holoship"), a gingham dress along with army boots ("RD: Quarantine"), and other pairs of clothing. Series VI and VII A padded coat with an altogether more functional appearance than previously seen uniform variations. Conserves the red colour scheme of the previous series until Rimmer becomes a hard light hologram ("RD: Legion") and the coat becomes blue. Rimmer equips a cowboy ensemble when he becomes Dangerous Dan McGrew ("RD: Gunmen of the Apocalypse"), a hobo disguise ("RD: Tikka to Ride"), the uniform of Ace Rimmer ("RD: Stoke Me a Clipper"), and others. The evil Future Rimmer sports a yellow and red variant of the quilted jacket worn in both series, marking the only time Rimmer has worn a main colour that wasn't blue as a hard light hologram in the show ("RD: Out of Time"). Series VIII As explained in a deleted scene ("RD: Back in the Red II"), following several redesigns undertaken by Kryten's nanobots, the standard Red Dwarf uniform was changed with deeper khaki colourants with no colour difference between shirts and trousers, a metallic tie pin of the Red Dwarf logo, and no square ties. Due to this being a new Rimmer recreated by nanobots, he was no longer a hologram and thus lacked the "H". Following imprisonment in the Tank, Rimmer wears a purple prison uniform as the other boys do ("RD: Back in the Red III"). After Lister enlists Rimmer into the Canaries, Rimmer wears the padded black and yellow jumpsuit while on missions for them, while occasionally wearing a grey jacket over it ("RD: Cassandra", "RD: Krytie TV"). Back to Earth A return to the military uniform from III, IV and V but in blue accompanied by light blue boots, similar to the green and red boots of Series III, IV, V, and VII. The same left badge is brought back from III, an occasional belt wrapped around his waist, and his pants bear a padded texture to them ("Back to Earth"). Series X, XI, and XII Similar to the Back to Earth ensemble but lacking the light blue boots and belt, the top having been refurbished to a more tunic look. The left badge has been slightly redesigned and includes Rimmer's name labeled under the badge logo. The pants have also been redesigned, now matching his top in texture. Rimmer wears jet black dress shoes in Series X and blue dress shoes in Series XI and XII. Rimmer remains hard light for the majority of the series but goes into soft light while on the Erroneous Reasoning Research Academy where his uniform changes from blue to red while in soft light and back to blue when returning to hard light ("RD: Entangled"). Rimmer dons various outfits in these three series such as a return to his admiral uniform ("RD: Officer Rimmer"), a Space Corps jumpsuit ("RD: Trojan"), a blue bathrobe over matching blue clothing ("RD: Samsara", "RD: Krysis"), and other outfits. Gallery Arnold Judas Rimmer (Series I & II).jpg|Series I and II Arnold Judas Rimmer.jpg|Series III, IV and part of Series V Rimmer Series 5.jpg|Series V Arnold J. Rimmer.jpg|Series VI and VII Rimmer 8.png|Series VIII Arnold J. Rimmer (Back to Earth).png|Back to Earth Series X, XI, XII Rimmer Uniform.jpg|Series X, XI and XII See also * Jupiter Mining Corporation Uniform Category:Rimmer Category:Clothing